medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rescue Mission
The Rescue Mission is the second level in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, in the mission Lighting the Torch. Briefing The Rescue Mission - Algeria, North Africa November 7, 1942 Even the best planned missions can go awry. That incident at the checkpoint has so far cost us the lives of your entire squad but it must not prevent you from completing the mission. We received our agent's last message near the town of Arzew, which is built around a desert fort now occupied by the Germans. If our agent was indeed captured, there's a good chance he'll be held somewhere in the town and interrogated. His original exfiltration plan was quite detailed, so he'll have a few ideas about how to get you to safety. With any luck, you'll be able to help him complete his mission, which is to destroy the 88mm guns covering the harbor. Locate our agent. We've only been out of contact with him for less than a week, and once the Germans realize who our agent is, they'll probably have him sent to Berlin for a full 'interrogation.' We expect that they'll keep him safe and sound until then. As a Major, he'll assume command of the mission once you've freed him. He knows the territory and the best escape routes, so cover his back and pay attention to his orders. This won't be an easy one. Good luck. Stanley Hargrove Colonel, U. S. Army, Commanding. Objectives * Find and rescue the SAS Agent. * Follow the SAS Agent. * Steal explosives from the fortress. * Use explosives to escape. * Use explosives to destroy a Flak88. * Meet Grillo by the gate and exfiltrate. Characters * Lt.Mike Powell * Maj.Jack Grillo * Pvt.Jury * Pvt.Smith(K.I.A.) Weapons Starting * M1 Garand * Colt .45 * MP-40 (If picked up in the last level instead of the Thompson) * M1A1 Thompson (If picked up last level instead of the MP40) * Mark II fragmentation grenades * Stielhandgranate (If picked up last level) Obtained Later * MP-40 (If you don't already have one or a Thompson) Vehicles *Opel Blitz trucks Background music * North Africa (MoH: Allied Assault soundtrack) Trivia * In the truck are two prisoners in the form of Rangers, but in the fortress we see that private Smith uniform as paratroopers. * If you ignore major Grillo and the floodlights and run after the truck to the fortress, then two prisoners will die just like that. In this case, it will be impossible to save Jury and get a medal. ** Despite this, in the interrogation room to find Smith's body, as well as to hear talks of the Germans with the prisoners. * All prisoners have the appearance of Jury. * With noclip near the Flak 88 you can see a small unused piece of the location, consisting of a staircase and a walkway overlooking the sea. Without noclip it can not be seen. * In fact, people at the spotlights, as well as spotlights with machine guns, disappear as soon as the player enters the fortress. If you kill the far right, his corpse can be found directly above one of the corridors, along with a machine gun and a spotlight. Obviously they disappear due to the fact that inside the fortress the player can see how they really strangely located. ** This is also confirmed by the fact that until the player starts to leave the fortress, he will not see the lights. * You can see that grenades and bullets pass through the destroyed FlaK 88, but the player can not pass through. * You can find a box with the inscription "1944", although the action of the mission in 1942. * If after escaping from the fortress to kill two people at the projectors, so Grillo and Jury kills a third. * With noclip you can find out that behind the wall at FlaK 88 (about the cut part, which was mentioned above) you can find a cell for explosives. After the destruction of a FlaK 88 it disappears. It's probably a simulated location where Grillo planted the explosives. Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Singleplayer Levels